Spencer needs his nap
by hime1437
Summary: This is another de-aged story of Spencer with Hotch and JJ as his surrogate parents. One shot. please read and review.


SPENCER NEEDS HIS NAP

 **Hi again. Its been a while since I wrote a story. I did not think that I will write again but a few people had pm me regarding my previous stories, they reviewed, followed and favourite the story and I even won the Profilers Choice Award. I still can't believe that I won so I want to sincerely thank you for all the people who supported me. Thank you very much. This story is for you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This story is another de-aged story. You can say it is sequel to the Second life story. I think that if you have not read Second Life you should read that first to avoid confusion.**

 **Again, I would like to warn you that English is not my first language so I apologize for the error in grammar and vocabulary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

" I wanna go!" Spencer whined as he stomped his tiny shoes-clad-feet on the floor, much like a two years old would. His surrogate father, SSA Aaron Hotchner, aka the unit chief of the Behavioral Analysis of the FBI, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly as he tried to think that how such a peaceful day went spiralling out of control in a very short time.

The day started just like any other day, Hotch had gotten up at 6 and he took a bath before waking Spencer up and gave him a bath and they both had breakfast and got ready for work. Once he got in, he started on the paperwork while the team took turn to entertain Spencer. Sometimes he disrupts Morgan or Emily to play with him when they are not in the middle of something. When they are busy and do not pay him any attention, he went to in Hotch's, JJ's, Garcia's or Rossi's room to play or to nap.

It was already noon when JJ had strolled in to inform that they had a case in Iowa. But since Rossi was in a meeting with the unit chief of the other department, they had to wait until he was done before they could board the jet.

Since then, Spencer had followed Hotch around begging to take him with them. The surrogate father tried to tell his son no while he was packing their bags for different purposes. His bag to bring to Iowa, while Spencer's bag to be taken to Garcia's house where he will be staying during the case.

"No, Spencer. You can't come with us. It's dangerous." Hotch tried to answer as gently as possible while trying to control his exasperation. He wants to avoid a tantrum from Spencer if possible, but it seems to be harder as time passed. He could already see the signs of tantrum brewing.

Hearing Hotch's answer, Spencer quickly dropped on his jeans-clad-bottom on the floor and wailed with tears streaming out of his eyes. Hotch cringed hoping that people outside of his office could not hear but he was proved wrong when he glanced towards his colleague down in the bullpen, he could see Emily and Morgan looking toward his direction with concern in their eyes. Before Emily could make her way toward his office, he was stopped by Morgan who shook his head. Hotch could not hear what Morgan say to Emily but whatever it is, it made Emily sat back down in her seat.

'Thanks a lot for the help, Morgan. Next time Spencer cried on you, I will let you deal with him alone.' Hotch thought begrudgingly. He then focused back his attention toward his son who was still crying his hearts out on the floor. He considered asking him to get up from the dirty floor but he figured that it will only make the melt down worse. So he just add another extra jeans for Garcia to change him to.

Spencer who did not like being ignored, started to thrashed on the floor, pushing everything within his arm's length. Hotch knew that he could not handle the situation alone and need to call for backup. He took out his phone from the pocket of his suit and quickly wrote a text to Spencer's mother figure, JJ.

-SOS.-

He hit the button send and quickly stashed back the phone inside his pocket before he looked down at his 'still-cute-even though-he-likes-to-scream-when-things don't-go-his-way'-son.

'Things you make me do, Spencer.' Hotch thought as he crouched down on the floor, in front of the bawling Spencer. He could feel his back protesting the act but he just ignored it. He tried to embrace the small child but Spencer kept pushing away from his hands, no doubt still feeling hurt. He just prayed that JJ will come swiftly.

* * *

JJ had just finished packing her bag when her phone dinged signalling an incoming text. Wondering who send the text, JJ unlocked her phone.

-SOS. - HOTCH. It reads.

JJ can already guess why Hotch would call her. It must be about Spencer. Everytime they got a case, she would always worry about that little boy. It is not that every time they have a case, they have to deal with his crying. It usually depends on his mood if he is in a good mood; they would have no problem leaving him with Garcia. Spencer would wave them goodbye at the elevator, like a happy two years old boy, as he recited his usual speech.

" Bye daddy, I pwomise to be an extwa good boy fow Gawcia, daddy. Mate suwe you finish the tase tuickly, daddy because I don't think I can be a good boy for wong."

"Bye mommy. I pwomise not to eat tookies ow icecweam befowe bed. You will call before I sweep right mommy? I can't sweep if you don't sing to me."

"Bye Morgan, Emily. I pwomise not to disturb your desk while you awe gone. But hurry back. I don't have anyone to pway with."

"Bye Uncle Dave, I will miss you. Can you bring me back some pwesents? But don't tell mommy or daddy."

He would kissed them goodbye and waved happily before taking Garcia's hand and made their way to her room so that Garcia could do her work while Spencer plays with his toys.

But there were also times when Spencer in his bad mood, leaving him would be one of the most difficult thing to do. He would screamed, clung to her or Hotch all the time until finally Garcia would force to grab him and hold him back while the others quickly made their getaway.

This time, it seems that Spencer was not in a good mood. JJ glanced at the clock on her desk and realized that it was nearing Spencer's nap time, no wonder he was cranky. The only way for them to leave peacefully would be putting Spencer down for his nap first. JJ stood up from her seat and made her way toward her boyfriend's room. Yes, boyfriend. They finally made it official two months ago. Actually, Spencer made it official for them when he started calling JJ as mommy and requesting for JJ to sleepover at their house most of the nights so that she could sing him lullaby while Hotch reads to him before bed.

Short walk later, JJ stood outside Hotch's office door and she could already hear Spencer's crying. Bracing herself, she reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door without bothering to knock first figuring that they could not hear her with all the commotion inside. She quickly closed the door behind her so that other people could not see what was going on inside.

She knew from experience that if people could see what's going on, a crowd would form in matter of seconds to witness the scene. The men would watch and feel pity towards Hotch and at the same time feeling thankful that they are not in his shoes, while the women would claimed that they know the best way to make Spencer calm down and without asking for permission whatsoever, proceed to do just that. But in the end, they would only make things worse as Spencer's detestation to be held by strangers.

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Hotch looked up to see JJ and he quickly thanked God. If any person knows how to calm Spencer down, it would be her. But he was shocked when instead for their bawling son on the floor, JJ took his tablet from his desk and strode calmly towards the couch situated at opposite end of the room.

"Hey Aaron, do you want to watch something with me?" JJ called out to his boyfriend as she patted the area of the sofa next to her. Hotch glanced down at Spencer, but JJ just shook her head and signalled for him to sit down right next to her on the couch.

Deciding to give JJ the benefits of doubt, Hotch stood up slowly and cringed at the ache he felt for a moment before crossing the room to sit next to JJ, on her right side. JJ quickly made herself comfortable as she sat with her back to Hotch's chest and her legs stretched toward the other end of the couch.

She unlocked the tab and browsed to find what she knew was Spencer's favourite cartoon :Tom and Jerry. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned the volume up so that Spencer could hear it from across the room. Even though she could not really understand the cartoon, she pretended to laugh at some of the scenes and she forced Hotch to do the same.

Before long, they could hear Spencer's cries tapered down as he slowly inched closer to where his mommy and daddy were. He was curious as to why his daddy, the stoic BAU unit chief could be laughing. The cartoon must have been so humorous. He decided that if it was amusing, then he cannot miss it! By the time that Spencer reached the couch, he was only sniffling with occasional hiccupping. But no matter how he tried to stand on his tiptoes or craned his neck, he still could not see the tab because JJ was directing it toward her and Hotch only. The best position where he can see the cartoon is on his mommy's lap.

He slowly raised his arms toward them, asking to be picked up, but both of them were too engrossed with the cartoon. Usually, he did not even have to ask to be picked up. They would pick him up in no time. He could not wait any longer to watch the cartoon so he slowly climbed on the couch and crawled on JJ's legs before he plopped himself on JJ'S lap, right in front of the tab. He leaned back on JJ'S front to make himself comfortable but deciding that it was still not enough, Spencer grasped JJ's right arm as her left was still holding the tab, to put it around him. Still not pleased, he moved JJ's hand back and forth as if the hand were patting him.

After some times, JJ continued to pat him without him having to move her hand. His right thumb went inside his mouth as he directed his gaze towards the tab to watch Tom and Jerry running around.

The room bathed in bliss silence saved for the sound from the tab that JJ secretly lowered to assist Spencer to sleep.

" Mommy wook, Tom's tail is buwning." Spencer giggled happily, a total different from his condition ten minutes ago.

"Yes, sweetie. That's why we don't play with fire, ok?" JJ replied back while her hand continued the motion to pat him.

Spencer hmmed absentmindedly around his thumb. He was feeling content and sleepy. He did not even realize when JJ took some tissue to clean his face from the tears and snots.

After a while, JJ could feel his breathing getting slower and slower and as she glanced down, she found out that he had already conked out on her. JJ slowly closed the tab and hand it to his boyfriend before she put down her legs on the floor and arranged Spencer so that he was completely lying down across her lap. Spencer whined in his sleep but otherwise did not wake up.

Suddenly, Hotch's hand grasped her left side of the face as he directed her face toward him before she could feel his soft lips landed on her. The kiss was gentle and only lasted for a few seconds before she was released. She blinked back to see his amused face.

"Remind me not to ever doubt your talent. You are amazing, darling." Hotch, who had observed quietly what happened could not hide his astonishment.

"I know," was her only reply as she smirked at him. Hotch just rolled his eyes as he slowly got up from his seat, leaving JJ and Spencer on the couch. Hotch went to snatch Spencer's blanket from his drawer, together with his pillow. He then sauntered back towards them as he laid down the blanket and pillow next to JJ.

JJ slowly moved the small child onto the blanket before grabbing both end and wrapped him up in a cocoon. After making sure that he was comfortable, JJ got up from the couch and made her way toward her boyfriend.

"I hope he took a long nap. We need to go while him still sleeping." JJ said.

"Dave texted me earlier said that he was almost done with his meeting so we could prepare to leave now."

"Let me go and take my bag in my office and when I came back, we could go and tuck Spencer in Garcia's room. Had you already finished packing?" JJ asked as she looked through Spencer's bag to make sure that he had everything that he needs.

"Yes. Just need to shut down my computer and I'm ready to go." Hotch said as he proceeded to do just that.

Right at that moment, someone knocked on his door. Unfortunately, the knock was too loud for his liking, as it startled Spencer awake. They glanced toward the couch while praying that Spencer would stay asleep but their prayers went unanswered as they could see Spencer whined as he moved to push the blanket away from him. After succeeding to get out of the blanket, he rubbed his face as he called for them.

"Mommy?Daddy?" His call quickly turned to cries in a matter of seconds. JJ quickly sighed as she strode towards him before picking him up, while trying to shush his cries. At the same time, Hotch went to open the door, ready to strangle someone who woke his son up.

It turned out to be none other than Rossi. Rossi could already guess what happened as he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Spencer is sleeping. I came to inform that I already finished with the meeting and ready to leave. Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb his nap." Rossi whispered while watching JJ trying to calm Spencer down.

"It's okay, Rossi. You didn't know. Can you give us ten minutes? We need to put him down for his nap. Then we are ready to go."

"Ok. I will tell the others. Sorry again." With that, Rossi left the room.

Hotch sighed as he closed the door and turned to his girlfriend and son on the couch. He can see that Spencer had JJ's shirt in death grip as he clung to her as if his life depends on it.

"Aaron, Spence would not settle, can you heat up his milk?" JJ asked. Hotch just nodded his head before making his way toward the pantry.

After a few minutes, Hotch re-entered the room with Spencer's Sippy cup in his hands. He quickly gave it to JJ who accepted with her right hand while her left hand was used to cradle Spencer against her.

Identifying his Sippy cup, Spencer whined in impatience as he reached out to grab his comfort item so that he could have it as JJ helped to stabilize it. But Spencer still would not calm down after a few minutes. Even if the tip was already in his small mouth, he would not sip it, he just snivelled sadly, clutching JJ's shirt in death grip. His surrogate mother quickly came up with an idea to calm the young boy down.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

JJ started to sing, as she softly wiped away Spencer's tears from his face as she smiled to him warmly. Recognizing JJ's voice, Spencer started to quiet down and snuggled closer to her. Absentmindedly, Spencer began to sip his milk slowly while keeping his eyes on JJ, focusing on her voice. Realizing that her singing had the desired effect, she continued.

" _If that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _If that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass."_

JJ make herself comfortable as she leaned against the back of the couch and rearranged Spencer so that he was lying comfortably across her lap.

" _If that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _If that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a cart and bull."_

JJ realized that Spencer had already finished his milk and was only sipping on empty cup, she pulled the cup away. Spencer quickly whined his protest when his comfort item was taken away, but stopped when JJ pulled him harder and began to pat, and rubbed his back. He hummed in delight instead as he continued to listen to her.

" _If that cart and bull turnover,_

 _Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."_

JJ winked at Hotch who glared at her. He knew that JJ was trying to tease him about the incident about a month ago. On his birthday last month, Spencer had requested a puppy for his birthday gift. Hotch who didn't think that he could handle the mess that come with a puppy and toddler at the same time, did not want to buy him a puppy but at the same time, he did not have the heart to disappoint his only son. So he chose to distract him with toys and movies, and until this day, puppy is still a sensitive issue to be mentioned around that boy and JJ knew this too well.

Luckily, Spencer seemed to be in dazed as his eyelids started to get heavier and heavier as time passed. That did not stop him from being stubborn and struggling to keep his heavy eyes opened.

" _If that puppy named Rover won't bark,_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

 _If that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You still the sweetest little baby in town."_

Finally, Spencer lost his battle against the sandman as his eyes slowly slipped shut. JJ continued to hum slowly, and trying hard not to make any sudden move that can jostle the young boy from his sleep. She looked up in time to see Hotch mouthed out the word, 'Thank you, Love you.'

Suddenly, Hotch could detect movement from the corner of his eyes. When he turned toward the doorway, he could see Emily, Morgan and Garcia stood with amusement on their face. JJ was bewildered when she saw that Garcia was holding her phone in her hand, directing it toward Spencer and JJ could only guess what she recorded.

"Wow, JJ no wonder Spencer always request for you to sing him to sleep. I didn't know you could sing. " Emily whispered in surprise as they tried to keep as quiet as possible to avoid disturbing their wonder boy's sleep.

"Yeah JJ, you have been holding out on us. We seriously need to go to karaoke more after this. Now I know who to find if I have trouble sleeping after this. " Morgan teased.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hotch tried to sound as stern as possible but it proved to be difficult when he had to keep his voice low.

"We just want to say goodbye to pretty boy before we go but since he had already fallen asleep, we don't want to disturb him. We will call him later this evening. But we can't seem to move from this spot when we saw what happened. " Morgan replied grinning causing Hotch to sigh.

"Ok then, you guys go ahead first to the SUV. We just need to tuck him in Garcia's room then we will follow you." JJ said as she slowly got up with Spencer in her arm. Hotch started to gather Spencer's thing s to bring to Garcia's room.

"Oh, let me go prepare his nest for you to put him down. Bye guys. Good luck and be safe. " Garcia said as she blew them a kiss before making her way towards her room, while JJ and Hotch followed her from behind.

After she slowly put him down and tuck him in, and Spencer remained blissfully asleep, both JJ and Hotch let out a relieved sigh.

"Ok Garcia, we leave him to you. If anything happen, call us ok. " Hotch said.

"Don't worry bossman. Boy wonder here will be just fine. I will make sure of that." Garcia replied.

JJ just smiled at her as they slowly made their way out but not without casting one last longing glance at her sleeping son. It was always difficult to part with him but they have a case to solve so she had to be strong. She just hoped that they are able to finish the case quickly and come back here to bring Spence home.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading my story. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
